Broken
by wrackspurt394
Summary: His wife's death was very hard to go through, and Xenophilius Lovegood never recovered from it. Takes place a couple days after "Mrs. Lovegood's Death".


**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, Mrs. Lovegood's (Xeno's wife's/Luna's mother's) first name is Ciara, and will probably be that in any fanfiction I write.**

It was the day of Ciara Lovegood's funeral, and there weren't really too many guests. Of course, Luna and Xenophilius were there, along with Xenophilius' parents, and Ciara's parents. The only non-family guests were the Weasleys, although most of them looked like they didn't want to be there, but Molly and Arthur said they all had to go for their closest neighbours.

Ciara was cremated, as she had wanted, so Xenophilius held the urn containing her ashes in one hand, while holding Luna's hand with the other, as the group walked to the stream near the Lovegood household. Once they got to the stream, they stopped walking, ad Xeno stared at the water.

"I wish I could say something," he said, "But…I can't, not without breaking down. I loved Ciara, with all of my heart…and now…she's gone…"

Tears started slowly falling down his cheeks as he said this, "Would anybody else like to say anything?"

Ciara's father took a step forwards, "Yeah, Xenophilius…you and my daughter were great together, I never saw her as happy than when she was with you. That's what I would call true love, and I'm sorry you have to go through losing her, but you'll always be family to me, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Xeno nodded, and looked at the others, seeing nobody wanted to say anything, so he turned back to the stream, "I guess this is goodbye, until the next life, Ciara. Luna, dear, would you like to take the top off?"

He held out the urn to her, and she nodded, taking off the top of the urn, and Xeno walked right up to the shore of the water, before throwing Ciara's ashes into the water, and watching them flow downstream.

When they got home, Xeno put Luna to bed, and then went to his room, where he lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. There was a giant painting of him and Ciara hugging there, and around the painting, in gold cursive writing, was the word "love", repeated over and over, almost looking like a gold chain. His tears still flowed slowly down his face as he stared at it, missing his wife, more than he had ever thought her could miss a person, "I love you, Ciara…"

The following days were long, and sad, in the Lovegood household. Xeno had decided to try to distract himself by going through all of his old stuff, since he hadn't been able to bring himself to write since Ciara's death. Xeno never went outside, in fact, he rarely even left his bedroom or workshop, only to feed Luna, but she visited the Weasleys a fair bit in those days. It wasn't until the third day that he started recovering, although, not completely.

He was looking through his old notes, when he came across a folder. In that folder, were notes on the Deathly Hallows, the only thing that could ever let him see Ciara again was the Resurrection Stone. He flipped through the notes, finding lots of information he had collected years ago, trying to piece together where the Hallows were presently. He had hope.

Luna came back from the Weasleys, finding her daddy at his work bench, with a bunch of books in front of him. He looked over at her, "Hello Luna."

"Hi daddy, back to writing?"

"Not exactly, I'm doing a little bit of research."

"Oh, I hope you find what you are looking for," she walked up to him and hugged him.

He hugged her back, then pulled back, "Daddy's very busy though, Luna, so I should get back to work."

She nodded, and looked at him. He seemed different ever since her mom died; his ever-present smile had faded, replaced by a frown that was there almost all the time and he was barely taking care of himself, although he always made sure Luna was fine.

His smile never returned, his work never finished, and, over time, he shut his heart to everybody other than Luna.

This was not Xenophilius Lovegood, this was half of Xenophilius Lovegood, the other half left with Ciara.

Luna saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes as he sent her to bed, but she knew better than to hope, hope was dangerous, very dangerous.

She missed her mom, but most of all, she missed her parents.

Her mom was gone.

And her daddy was broken.


End file.
